Macallan, Margarita
by graystephen93
Summary: One-shot inspired by the 7.14 promo. Will Mike break through to Harvey and convince him to speak to Donna about his feelings?


**Hey guys :)**

 **Again, this isn't a prediction piece, just a story I wanted to write going off the bar scene in the 7.14 promo. And even though it's not clear in the footage, I decided to have Donna there too to make it more interesting.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Macallan, Margarita.**

Harvey sits at the bar, Mike to his left, macallan 18 in his right. One woman on his brain.

It's been a long week. An eye-opening seven days. And he's tired.

Mike and Rachel had just revealed their plans to move away shortly after their wedding earlier on in the week. Taking everyone by surprise. But causing Harvey and Donna the most heartache in particular.

The pair had start to become closer again this week. Them being them however, haven't verbally discussed what happened much, yet. Speaking about it mostly with lingering eye-contact and reassuring smiles and knowing smirks. Some might say - 'some' being those close to them - that they were even testing their waters. Which weren't as ice-cold anymore. Luke-warm if anything. Heating up with each passing day.

Harvey stares into space now, vision almost blurring as he focuses on the bottles of beer behind the bar.

"So…" His friend's cautious voice interjects his faraway thoughts, "are we just gonna ignore the elephant in the room forever, or?"

"What," Harvey frowns side-eyeing his protégé before he raises his glass to his lips without taking a drink. "We've already discussed you leaving. I'm over it, I've already forgotten your name.. _Martin?"_ he toys, finally taking a drink with the semblance of a smug smirk on his lips, one that didn't meet his eyes.

"Ha, very funny." Mike says dryly. "But we both know you could never forget my name."

"No...we know _you_ could never forget my name." he replies in a deep tone. "Forever stored in that big-ass photographic head of yours."

"One of the downfalls of having this superpower.."

Harvey presses his lips together, trying to conjure up the expression a happy man would wear, his eyes blinking slowly before he turns his head away again. Thoughts clearly somewhere else. An observation not going amiss by his drinking partner.

"But we both know I wasn't talking about that." Mike corrects then, glancing to Harvey before he looks into his own glass again, the corner of his vision catching red and maroon to his left.

"We don't need to discuss it, Mike." Harvey all but growls, eyes almost rolling out of his head. "I did what needed to be done. I ended it. And now I'm moving on."

"But why did it _need_ to be done?" Mike pries, even though he already knew some of the details from Rachel, who learned them from Donna. But he still wanted Harvey to say it himself. To vocalise it aloud, and get it off his chest. With his departure soon after the wedding, he fears Harvey will be left behind, alone. His eagerness to play cupid increasing with each new day.

Harvey sighs. Considering telling Mike to mind his own business. But something about that just wouldn't feel right anymore. He's family, and it feels wrong shutting him out. Especially when deep down, he's so desperate to talk about it with someone. And the one person he really wants to talk about it with is off-limits, because she doesn't feel the same way. So, it would be like trying to get blood from a stone, he reckons.

"She asked me to choose between her and Donna."

Mike frowns to himself, the fact still annoying him even though it wasn't news anymore.

Harvey lets his gaze land on the vivacious redhead chatting to Rachel down the bar, about ten feet away, before he's looking ahead again.

"And that's when I realised Paula wasn't the one."

Harvey tightens his jaw somewhat, tongue playing with the inside of his cheek, inwardly surprised at his own use of words. He curses his third scotch for allowing himself to talk more freely.

He's sees Mike's eyes roll towards him from the corner of his vision before he voices a reply.

"Because Donna is?"

Harvey twists his head at Mike, taken aback by his directness. He knew Mike wasn't an idiot and had probably picked up on more than he dared think about over the years. But he never expected him to call him out so bluntly like that. And he's shocked that the man would even know to suggest that Donna's 'the one'. He's never discussed his feelings for her, with him. Or anyone for that matter.

He swallows, stiffens his shoulders and looks away, jaw clenched with something short of fear.

"What are you talking about.." he grumbles, not really posing it as a question, but more of a shrug-off response, hoping to shut him up, the truth behind his somewhat-question causing his pulse to pick up speed.

Mike smirks lightly, not missing how he didn't get a flat-out denial in response.

"Well.." he smiles, brows an inch higher as he looks at his friend, ensuring not to seem overly enthused, lest he scare him off, "is she?"

"You're being ridiculous, Mike."

He's not in a corner, but he feels trapped. And yet, he doesn't want to escape. He's not in fear. He almost wants to be caught.

"You're not saying no, Harvey."

The older man looks at him, hating and loving him all at once in this very moment. He shakes his head at him lightly, feeling the need to look more unimpressed than he was actually feeling.

But he lets his expression answer for him. Because he's Harvey, and voicing confirmation of Mike's suggestion, when Donna straight-out told him she didn't have feelings for him, would make him feel weak.

"Harvey, what are you doing?" Mike sighs, desperate for them both to get their shit together at this stage. For them both to finally _get together_.

"What do you mean..?" he mumbles, feigning disinterest.

 _"I mean.."_ Mike begins, "you're sat here talking to me ..when she's only ten feet away."

"The purpose of tonight was to have drinks to celebrate you and Rachel's plans?" he frowns, eyeing him with a questionable glare. "Not for me to talk to Donna about.." he trails off, raising his drink to his lips by way of not having to say it.

"How you feel about her?" Mike finishes for him, earning another hardened stare from his boss. "It's okay big man, you can admit that you have those things." he teases, patting him on the back. _"Feelings."_

"How about you put a sock in it?"

"It's okay I won't tell anyone." he continues, before taking a drink, needing some extra courage to continue down the parent-trapping road. "But you should tell _Donna_."

"Will you just give it a rest already.." Harvey growls.

"If you tell Donna." he responds, being unapologetically annoying now.

"Mike."

"Harvey.."

"She's doesn't want more, Mike!" he snaps, raising his voice just an octave higher, gritting his teeth as he glances to her once more, thankful she was far enough away not to hear a thing, before he turns his head away again.

Mike gives him a second, letting his mini outburst pass before he starts again. His voice softer, more calm, yet still as inquisitive.

"How do you know that?"

"Gee, I don't know, let me see.." Harvey responds, a perfect mix of grumpiness and sarcasm, "maybe because she _told_ me?"

"What?" Mike asks, genuinely confused now. He could have sworn he almost got through to Donna that night in her office weeks ago. "Why would she tell you that?"

"She kissed me.."

"Oh. Okay.." Mike nods, still acting somewhat clueless, inwardly patting himself on the back for contributing to Donna's decision to kiss Harvey. "And what? She just told you that she didn't want more? Because that makes no sense."

"Well that's exactly what happened so can we just shut up about it now?" Harvey almost demands, the fact actually starting to sting even more now that he was saying it aloud to someone.

"How did you react..?" Mike quizzes as he thinks, staring at Harvey who was staring into his drink. "When she kissed you?"

"What does that matter? I told you she doesn't want more."

"It _matters_ …because it's Donna, Harvey. And how you reacted would have determined _her_ reaction, because she wouldn't know how _not_ to put you first if she tried."

Mike watches as the wheels visibly begin to turn in Harvey's head.

"What are you saying?" he asks, needing more persuasion still.

 _"I'm saying_...that I'm guessing you were an asshole after she kissed you?" Harvey bows his head in shame, regret emanating from his entire being, giving Mike his answer. "So she panicked, and lied. Easy."

"She wouldn't lie. She said our lines were _blurry,_ and she wanted to see if there was something more there." Harvey tries to explain, almost fearing Mike was right, because then it would mean he caused Donna to withhold her feelings, for the sake of his happiness, again. "If she felt it, she would have just said it."

"Not if she was looking out for you. And your relationship with Paula."

"How did you know it happened when I was still with Paula?" Harvey frowns, realising that the kid may know more than he's telling. Mike, takes a drink, feigning innocence as he side-eyes the women to their left, giving himself up. "Rachel told you, didn't she?"

"I may know a little bit more than I'm letting on.." he nods slowly as he places his scotch back down, smoothing out his tie in the process.

Harvey shakes his head in disapproval, the beginnings of a smirk teasing his lips before he puts even more of the pieces together and eyes Mike with an almost stern look.

"Wait, so if Rachel talked to you, that means Donna talked to Rachel.."

"Maybe.."

"Did Donna tell her that she lied?" he inquires, not liking the amount of hope he could hear roll of his tongue.

"You'll have to ask her yourself." he replies simply, before finishing his drink, sighing as he pushes the glass aside before standing.

"Mike." Harvey all but pleads, his eyes raising to follow the younger man as he pushes his stool back in.

"Sorry, Harvey, it's late." He plants his right palm on the top of Harvey's spine, donning a cheeky smirk now. "I'm gonna get Rachel and head home for the night."

"Mike!"

"Hmm," he muses in feigned thought, "I guess that leaves Donna all alone at the bar.."

Harvey shakes his head, gritting his jaw as he heightens his brows at the younger man. "You two set this up like this, didn't you?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Idiot."

"You won't be calling me an idiot tomorrow morning."

"What did you just say?" His tone doesn't match the amusement showing in his features as his nostrils flare and his mouth fails to remain fully straight.

"Nothing." Mike coughs. "See you Monday."

"Unfortunately."

"Don't wait too long, Harvey." Mike nods, a bit more solemn now. "You'll probably have less than five minutes before some guy is hitting on her."

That thought alone is enough to have Harvey straighten up, now feeling as if he was racing against time even more so.

Harvey watches his protégé waltz over to the women. His hand on Donna's back as he interrupts their conversation. One about a certain lawyer. Who was now drinking alone at the bar.

He sees Rachel stand next, collecting her coat and bag before giving Donna a warm hug goodbye. He quickly looks away when Donna turns to the side to give Mike a kiss on the cheek.

He's nervous. Probably overly so. He feels stupid. Like he's back in high school. Remembering the first time he asked a girl out. And the fear that pumped his body with adrenaline and nerves beforehand. He got better at it over the years of course. Until he was eventually _the_ Harvey Specter. The arrogant womaniser everyone either came to love or hate. But he was undeserving of that title of late. Lacking in the confidence that it once gave him. The thought of approaching her right now making him feel that young again. That inexperienced. That petrified. What if Mike was wrong, and Donna didn't want to go to prom with him? _  
_  
Before he knows it he's opening his mouth and ordering a classic margarita and a macallan 18. The barman hands him her drink moments later, along with a refill of his own glass.

He swears he sees her glance at him briefly from the edge of his vision. He's worried she'll leave before he plucks up the courage to pull his pathetic ass off his seat.

Nevertheless, he pushes himself off the bar seconds later. Biting down on his tongue as he walks over, drinks in hand. The cold glasses making him realise how suddenly hot he feels now. He wants to loosen his tie but neither hands are free.

"This seat taken?"

She smirks, lowering her chin and biting down on the left side of her inner lip as he makes his way to Rachel's old seat, standing before her as she turns her head and meets his gaze.

"I haven't had an imaginary friend since I was six years old, Harvey." She pops her eyes at him with a challenging look as she chuckles softly. "So no, it's not taken."

He loves her ability to put him at ease with the tone of her voice, her quick quips and her quirked brow. Her entire aura, for that matter.

Harvey sits himself down after a breath, noticing the seat was still warm from Rachel's departure moments earlier.

"Didn't take you for the margarita type of girl?" he hears her say next, before he's tilting his neck towards her, ready to fire back with a friendly grin.

"Didn't take you for the lone-drinking kinda girl?"

She laughs quietly, looking into her empty glass, her fingers tease its circumference as she ponders what to respond with.

"Maybe I was waiting for _someone_ to pluck up the courage to come over."

Her eyes are peering up at him after she says it, her tongue poking her teeth as she waits for a reply.

"Who said I needed courage?"

"Your face."

He slides her drink towards her then. His knees slightly facing her as he settles into his seat more. After a gentle chuckle, he becomes noticeably more solemn. Staring at the moistened coaster before him, his thumb stroking its edges.

She inhales, gazing at his side silhouette, hoping he wouldn't look back at her yet so she could stare awhile longer. Her heart twinges, he looks so defeated and it hurts her. She wonders what's on his mind. Although, she can probably guess.

"I guess I've been a little _awkward_ around you lately.."

"Yes." she smiles with a slow nod. "You have."

She thinks of the week gone by, how uncomfortable he has seemed around her at times. And maybe even she him. Like there was nothing standing in their way anymore, but neither could know for sure if there was anything to be standing in the way of in the first place. Neither one of them a hundred percent certain of the other's feelings.

"A lot happened last week."

He thinks of their fight, her resigning and then the inevitable breakup to follow.

"Yes.." she sighs, widening her eyes, then looking away and raising her drink to her mouth before speaking again. "It did."

He watches her swallow a mouthful, eyes on her lips as she lightly licks them afterwards.

"I wanted to give you some space this week. But I want you to know that you coming back means everything to me." he nods firmly, voice low and reassuring.

"I didn't really leave though...you didn't give me the chance to." she teases.

"You definitely left. Your resignation letter will back me up on that one."

"The one you ripped up, you mean?" Donna blinks up at him, enjoying this a bit too much. "And all this time I thought I was the theatrical one."

He shakes his head smirking as he looks away, completely unsurprised at her ability to make light of such a serious thing.

"I was gone for like five seconds, Harvey." she reasons, light-heartedly rolling her eyes. "You couldn't even give me a day, so I could make a more dramatic comeback." she sighs in exaggerated disappointment.

"Five seconds is still five seconds too long." he responds after a few seconds, in a more serious manner than her.

She straightens up, realises he's perhaps more interested in addressing recent events than she initially thought he would be.

"It is." she says, smiling sweetly at him until he's making eye-contact with her once more.

His lips tug upwards, the smile reaching his eyes as he lets her know he appreciates her agreeing with him.

"So...how have you been?" Donna sighs after a few heavy heartbeats of her own.

"Good."

"You sure?" she challenges with lowered brows, not certain about how convinced she feels.

"I told you, Donna. I'm okay once you're still in my life." he blinks at her softly, vision flickering back and forth between her eyes and mouth as his upper lip twitches with the memory of her kiss.

Donna finds herself lost in his stare. Something so honest and refreshing about his words. Even though he had said as much at her door the week before. Just now, with an extra layer or two of emotion hidden in his eyes. Like he wanted a follow up discussion after he said it this time. Like he was _-ready_.

She wonders if she's over thinking it. He said he didn't want more but..if she could lie, _then why couldn't he?_ He chose her over his girlfriend after all. She couldn't deny the weight of that. No matter how much she tried.

"Well then you'll always be okay." she nods warmly, her voice so sweet it almost gives him a tooth-ache.

There's a comfortable silence that follows her sentiment. One that seems to be speaking for them more than their tongues could in that moment.

Once his steady gaze gets to the point of almost making her blush, she looks back to her drink.

"I can't believe they're getting married so soon." she says, shaking her head, smiling in awe and disbelief as she swishes the ice around with her straw. "And _leaving_ so soon.." she mutters.

The way the corners of her lips lose her smile pulls at him and each of his heartstrings. Like it was putting out a fire inside of him too, just by looking at her becoming so somber.

The redhead feels his hand gently land on the top of her spine. She wasn't expecting it, but she knows even if she was, the pleasant shivers wouldn't have been any easier to control. She looks over at him again, meeting his comforting gaze. His thumb soothing her back before he speaks.

"Its not like we won't see them ever again. They're family." he reassures her. "And we'll always have each other." he pauses for a second, both intensely caught up in a shared gaze.

"Just you and me." she nods, her smirk finding her face again as her left hand, almost tentatively, finds his right knee.

Again, it was his bodies reaction that surprised him more than the action itself. Not that he was shocked that he could be so turned on by her. But that the slightest touch could turn him on so much. And she didn't even seem aware of the affect it had on him. This only making him doubt himself even further, again questioning whether Mike got it wrong. He knew there was more between them, he wasn't stupid. He just couldn't be sure if it was enough to make her "want more" _with him._

"Since day one." he whispers, his voice layered with more meaning than she had allowed hers to show.

She notices his throat bob after awhile, his Adam's apple bouncing just before she removes her hand, and he his.

He clears his throat. The alcohol, although not making him drunk, warming his blood enough at this stage for him to find the courage to follow Mike's advice.

"So," he starts, wondering how the hell he's gonna phrase this and what way she will interpret it, "I guess we're both single for the first time in awhile."

Donna can't help but grin, no matter how much she tries to press her lips together. There was nothing casual about what he just said, regardless of how much his tone tried to convince him, or them both, otherwise.

She too, wasn't stupid. She may not know the depths of his feelings for her, but she sure as hell knows there's more to it than a purely platonic partnership. He let her know the kiss affected him after all. And then he chose her, over the woman he was seeing. That fact haunting her since he left her apartment that night.

"And why are you assuming I'm single?" Donna toys, darting her left brow at him as she glances in his direction, only then noticing a hint of heartbreak in his eye. "I'm kidding, Harvey. I'm happily lonely." she laughs, hiding her more personal struggles in humour, as always.

He tries to hide his sigh of relief, but she can see from the corner of his eye how he starts breathing again once she's confirmed her relationship status as; definitely not committed.

But her words worry him then and he's looking at her as she takes a drink. "Lonely?" he frowns, his Donna-voice on full display, naturally coming out when he was about to comfort her.

She feels uneasy then. Never one to enjoy talking about herself. Not intimately anyway.

"I mean...I know I'm not _alone_ , but.."

"I get it." he says softly, seeing she didn't want to continue.

"You do?"

"Of course."

Donna inhales, before sighing and looking away, unable to stare at him as she speaks next. "That gut feeling that the right person is out there..but you just don't know if you'll ever catch them." she mutters in near exhaustion at the fact, before she summons a bad attempt at a happy facade.

"Or even worse," Harvey adds in agreement before he looks at her, "that all this time they've been right under your nose and you've just been too afraid to risk anything. Too afraid to find out."

 _Because you're afraid to risk anything._

 _Because we have everything!_

She releases her gaze from the bottles behind the bar then, swallowing as his eyes pull hers to his, their words from over a year ago echoing in her mind now.

 _No, Harvey, you have everything!_

 _So you're saying you want everything?_

"What do you mean _"find out"_?" she asks, her voice weaker as she swallows.

"Well..for starters," he exhales, finally deciding to bite the bullet she fired at him the night after they kissed, "find out if they were telling the truth."

This was undeniably about them now and she sees exactly where he's headed. The fact that he was calling her out about what she said to him in the lobby, taking her focus away from the fact that he was referring to her when they were talking about 'the one'.

"The truth about what?"

"Whether or not they want _more_."

Donna subconsciously plays with her glass, unable to pull her eyes away from him.

"And what if it _was_ a lie of some sorts?"

She hates the amount of hope she can hear in her own voice. Even though she felt like he was finally taking them to _that_ place, old memories of him leaving her there alone, after making her question whether or not she had really wanted to be _there_ with him all this time, giving her doubts still.

 _You know I love you, Donna._

 _I did that because I wanted to make you feel better._

But this time around she knew that she was in love with him. And being left behind again, is not something she's prepared to let happen. So, she happily lets him take the lead on any communal confessions that may occur between them tonight.

"Well first...I'd ask _why_ they lied." he teases, smiling softly as he drinks a mouthful of scotch, wincing less than when he first start drinking at the start of the night. He lands the glass back down on the coaster then, making sure she's looking him right in the eye before he continues. "And then I'd tell _her_ that I lied too."

Her heart slams against her chest at his 'her'. He was really out here making his move. Finally. Yet, there was something so satisfyingly unsurprising about it after the week gone by. The shared laughing and drinking and flirting, all returning within the last seven days. Both of them experimenting with their fresh, new waters. Dipping toes and now limbs. And tonight, the water was hot, so it seemed. Starting to bubble, even.

"Oh yeah?" Is all she can whisper, her throat needing a drink but her eyes unable to pull away from his, her body temporarily frozen by his admission.

"Yeah." he whispers back, a hoarseness to his voice as he blinks, deciding to give up on any vagueness now. "I was too afraid to admit the truth then, Donna. It was too hard to face at the time."

"At the time?"

"I'm not _as_ petrified anymore.." he smirks, causing her to smile lightly.

"Why were you so afraid in the first place?" she quizzes gently.

"Because of what that kiss did to me. What it made me want to do.."

She watches him trail off. Infidelity etched in his brain no doubt.

He shuts his eyes for a second. That second long enough to give her the bravery to inch closer, twisting around so her knees were facing him the way his were to her. Her legs now in between his.

"And...do you still want to?" she asks softly, still more confidence about her than he had himself in that moment.

Again, her palm is on his knee, higher this time as they both consciously, lean towards one another an inch or two. Both tired of fighting against the natural pull after thirteen years of doing exactly that.

She feels his hand against her bare arm as he rests it on the back of her bar stool. Forcing the hairs on that limb to stand up, each rising in some sort of domino effect.

He's inches from her face now. She's not sure if she's feeling tipsy from her three drinks, or his gaze; expansively dark, and hungry.

"Always." he whispers as their noses kiss.

He angles his head more to the right and just as their breaths find one another and their lips are so close that they're humming for the other's touch, a glass shatters behind the bar. Pulling them both out of their confessional daze as Donna jumps ever so lightly.

"Thanks Joe.." Harvey mumbles to himself, knowing she would hear.

He pulls back, watching her clear her throat. She shuffles in her seat and pulls away from him, checking her phone for the time. He finds himself already missing her warmth that seeped straight through him with their bodies just inches apart and touching in some places.

"Gosh, it's getting late. I should go."  
 _  
I should go._

The familiarity of her statement isn't lost on him, and although she didn't mean it vindictively, he wonders if this is his karma for that god awful night.

"Let me call Ray-"

"No need. I'm a five minute walk from here."

He wonders why she sounds so relaxed, like they hadn't just almost kissed.

"I know but-"

"And you're walking me home." she blinks up at him, eyes giddy as she bites her lip, tasting her lipstick when she swallows down the nerves that bubble up.

He clenches his jaw. Unsure if she was being suggestive. Too shy, or insecure, to ask.

"Of course." He decides to be gentlemanly in his response. Not to hint at anything unless she did.

Harvey watches her put her phone into her bag. He jumps out of his chair and pulls her coat off the back of hers, holding it out so she could slip her arms into the sleeves.

Donna widens her eyes at him before her grin follows. Her tongue tempted to tease him, but he was being too adorably sweet to poke fun at him now. And besides, she was enjoying his chivalrous affection.

"Thank you." she smirks after putting both arms through, before she starts buttoning it up.

They make their way out into the dark, chilly streets, cars honking and music humming through the walls of a few buildings in the distance.

Donna flicks her hair over her shoulder when she looks up and sees his elbow jutted out, waiting for her to link arms. A hybrid of a smirk forming at her lips then, one half devilish, one half angelic.

"Are we gonna skip home?"

 _We. Home._

He tries not to over-think her amalgamation of words, and what they make him feel.

"If you want." he responds, ignoring he teasing quip with a smart response of his own.

She inhales, biting her lip as way to stop smiling so much but it doesn't work. She extends her arm, her left hand wrapping around his lower bicep until they're both joined together, the side of his body against hers enough to make her skin forget the cold that managed to creep under her long, Cashmere coat.

"Maybe some other time." she chuckles.

He smiles to himself as they walk. Her words sounding very promising.

"I'd like that." He looks at her then, waiting for her to glance at him, her high heels clicking against the concrete as her heart crashes against her chest. "We don't get to spend enough time together anymore. Outside the firm that is."

She absorbs his tone, his body language. All the little things that always speak to her more than his words do when it comes to them.

"True. We've been _..busy_ lately."

"I know where my priorities are now, though." he reassures her. "I mean, I always have but, now I'm acting on them."

She doesn't miss his hold growing the tiniest bit tighter as he speaks.

"Ooh, I like a man with a plan." she jokes, not sure what else to do in the situation.

"Then you'll love me."

She doesn't respond with words but her eyes tell him that she already does.

 **.**

Before they know it, they're outside her apartment, arms now unlinked but bodies incredibly close. His breath warming her nose in the crispy chill.

"I better call Ray to pick me up then.."

His body inches closer as he backs her up against the redbrick with a flirtatious smirk, and his low, sultry tone contradict his good intentions.

"No need." she whispers up at him, with a provocative allure of her own.

"Why not?" he plays along, bodies now touching as he steps even closer.

"Because you wanna come in."

He bites his bottom lip, that boyishness she hasn't seen in so long, returning. That exact look he had standing outside her door the night of the other time, staring at her right now. Ogling her with eyes as dark as the night sky above them both, and also glistening like the stars.

"I sure do." he whispers, her fingers caressing his elbows as his hands find her waist.

She breaths in as she watches him close the last few inches between their faces.

"Harvey-"

"I'm in love with you, Donna." he blurts out, sensing she needed to hear it before anything happened between them. And also just needing to say it out loud for his own sanity. "I've never not been in love with you."

He feels her chest rise against his, her eyes sparkling with tears that threatened to spill as her lips bend.

"And now you know." he sighs with relief, taking her silent reaction as a good sign, because Donna Paulsen doesn't stay quiet all too often. "So there's no going back. I just wanna move forward. With you."

He feels her fingers tighten around his arms as his thumbs caress her waist.

"And what about you?" she whispers, voice shaking with the weight of what was happening between them.

"What about me?"

"Don't you need to know..too?"

He knows she's in love with him too now, for he's staring into the same expression he saw right after she kissed him that night. And although he let her lies blindside him before, there's nothing that will convince him now that that exact look belongs to someone who's not in love. Not anymore.

"I did..until right now." he cocks his head, flashing his signature smirk when she furrows her brows. "Your eyes are giving it away. They can't act as good as you can."

She bites her lip, tears falling as she chuckles. "Asshole." she chokes out, sliding her hands up to his shoulders.

His tongue parts his lips, his cockiness returning more and more with each second now that he knows he has her.

"Is it okay if we kiss?" he chances, leaning closer, closing the already tiny gap between them.

She tilts her head at him, the left side of her mouth cracking into a smile.

"Always."

Mere seconds later, his smile is pressed against hers, his hands pulling her body flush against his as hers slide up either side of his neck, pulling him closer to her too.

His right hand leaves her waist as he presses it against the wall to steady himself, his groin rolling into hers as the action elicits a moan from her throat. Their kiss quickly heating up. Lips numb and red hot already.

"Harvey." she pants, breaking the kiss as she looks into his onyx eyes, thumb brushing his chiseled jawline. "It's time to get inside."

She's wearing the same look she did last time. Somehow managing to look even more beautiful ten years later.

He takes a breath inward, biting his lip at what's about to come -or more accurately, who.

Extending his left palm between them, he waits for her to take it. Fingers immediately clasping around her hand when her flesh meets his.

The two minute journey up to number 206 takes about four minutes longer than it should have. Neither able to keep their hands off each other for more than five seconds. Stalling on stairs. Up against walls. Bodies all over one another. Lips on her neck. Fingers in his hair. Unbuttoning her coat. Loosening his tie.

When they finally make it to her door - hot, bothered and more than disheveled looking - he's pulling back her honey waves as her frenzied fingers are fumbling with her keys, desperate to unlock the last barrier between them and their future together. His mouth kissing and sucking the crook of her neck does nothing to help matters. His arms hugging her flawless figure as he pulls her back to him.

"Do you want me to open this door or not?" she laughs, raising her chin as she pauses her actions.

He doesn't stop though, making trails up her neck as he mumbles. "I could go here."

"Harvey!"

He feels the vibrations from her laughter reverberate through him as he kisses her flesh.

She eventually manages to contain her arousal long enough to open her door and once she does he's spinning her around, gathering her up in his arms until her long legs are hugging his hips and he's kicking the door closed behind them while she's pulling him in for a kiss on the mouth. And without needing to be told he's walking them both to her bedroom for the second time in far too long.

 **.**

Donna stirs from her blissfully unconscious state at six in the morning. Her mind waking up before her body. Which is why it takes her a second to realise she's not waking up alone this morning, as she usually would.

She feels his breath warm her nose as he breathes. Her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his strong arms wrapped around her so tight she wonders how she's breathing.

He feels her long lashes fluttering against his skin and smiles to himself.

"Good morning." they both whisper in perfect unison.

They both share a simultaneous chuckle then as their eyes meet for the first time. Each of them coated in a light hue of morning blue. He kisses her on the forehead, shuffling lightly as he hugs her close. She gently caresses his chest with her nails as she comes to.

"How did you know I was awake?" she smirks, stretching against him, feeling that pleasurable ache between her thighs as she wraps her leg over his.

"I could feel you blinking."

He feels the air from her nostrils warmly hit his skin as she expels a silent laugh.

"How did you know _I_ was awake?" he parrots.

"I could feel you _thinking_." she replies, fingers tracing his chest once again.

She was right. As usual. He had been up for the last hour almost. Too happy to sleep. Contently watching her snoozing. Counting her freckles at one stage. Much more fun than counting sheep. He got to about ninety-eight when he got distracted by her fiery locks sprawled out on the pillow behind her. Red on white. Lightly tangled from the night's events.

"Oh yeah?" he challenges with a grin, his left hand slowly sliding down her body, stopping at her hip. "And what was I thinking about?"

"Couple things actually." she sighs in that low, seductive pitch of hers, telling him he was in for a teasing.

"Like what?"

"One: how lucky you are to be waking up next to me."

"Mhmm." he hums in confirmation, not that she needed it.

"And two: how happy you are that you won't have to wait ten years to do it again this time."

"You see right through me." he mumbles as he lazily kisses her. "But you forgot one thing."

"What?"

"I was also thinking…" he trails off as he gazes into rich hazel and vibrant green glaring up at him, both colours almost overcome by her expanding black pupils, his arm, that she was lying on, wrapped around her back as his hand plays with the stray strands of honey-gold resting over the amber flecks on her shoulder, "when the hell is she gonna wake up so I can do this.."

He leans in to kiss her again, his left hand drifting further down under the sheets, leaving goosebumps tingling down her body as he moves closer to her heated centre.

"Oh that goes without saying.." she whispers warmly against him, eyes already half-hooded at the mere thought of what he was planning on doing to her.

He props himself up slightly, using his elbow for support, smiling down at her with a grin that does half of the work for his digits as he feels her wet to the touch already. He fights the urge to bury his head in her neck, overcome with sexual stimulation over her own titillating arousal.

Her fingers press into the bicep of his working arm as he picks up speed, adding to the burning tension in between her legs with each press of his _talented_ thumb, gently flicking in just the right spot so she was squirming beneath him, nerves numbing under his touch. As she softens even more so under his palm, he slides two fingers inside, waiting for her to adjust before he continues his ministrations down south.

"Harv-ey." she whimpers, head pressing back into the pillow as her lower half arches towards him. She's praising him and warning him all in the same breath. Telling him not to drag this one out like he did time and time again last night. And the other time. It was worth it, but she wasn't in the mood for waiting this morning. Probably too impatient without any caffeine in her system yet.

He sucks on her pulse point as another pulse beats under his hand, fingers sliding in and out as his lips make way down her neck, kissing her collar bone before his tongue is teasing her nipple.

Her hands soon find his scalp, fingers raking through his hair as his downward movements intensify even further. He feels her becoming warmer, wetter. Knowing she was almost at her peak, he removes his hand.

He hears her sigh with annoyance as she misses his touch. Until he's ducking down a second later, unable to resist finishing her off with his mouth.

The heat rising under her cheeks threatens to blush the more his tongue slides back and forth across her clit. Sucking and kissing her nerves until she's doubling over, hands digging into the mattress in an attempt to hold herself down somewhat, her mouth fully agape as his own mouth moves against her electrified centre while she rides out her orgasm.

She falls back onto her pillow, chest rising and falling sporadically as she pants. Her eyes lazily falling shut, she feels him smirking against her as he kisses trails up her body. She can taste herself off his lips when he reaches her mouth, tongue parting her lips as they both share the taste of sex.

As he presses his body against hers, she feels his hardness against her still throbbing groin. She smiles as he kisses her. Her hand drifts between them a few moments later, until it's firmly gripping his length. Catching him off-guard, she ceases her chance to flip him over, still holding onto his pride and joy as she flashes her newly formed cat-eyes at him. She pushes herself downwards until she's between his legs, her stare toying with him as he looks down at her, any blood that hadn't already rushed south, now well on its way.

"Tell me what I did to deserve you." he croaks out just before she sinks her mouth over his head, tongue playing with the underside of his stiff shaft while her hand makes a play for his balls, torturing him with a few pleasurable grips.

He hears her lips part further as she bobs her head up and down. He can't help but reach out for her. Holding her hair gently at either side, letting her take the actual reins.

Her free hand works its way up his thigh, over his hip, her nails scratching his hardened abs. She picks up speed then, her lips and tongue working in perfect sync until he was jerking beneath her, grunting as the tension finds its release -inside her mouth. He closes his eyes when he hears her swallow, almost enough to have him standing to full attention again.

She wipes her lips with her thumb before putting it inside her mouth as she looks at him with a more-than-devilish glint in her eye. She kisses him just as he did after tasting her, sharing tongues once again.

"The same thing I did to deserve you." she whispers into his lips before he pulls her in for a deeper kiss while she straddles him, her breasts pressed into his chest as he sits up, hands running up and down her back, squeezing her ass causing her to groan.

He knows she's never going to let him away with self-deprecation when it comes to the topic of him being worthy of her. As far as she's concerned, they were both as involved in the messy lead-up to their now clean future together. Fresh slates, for them both. And as long as he only felt the need to make up for lost time with sex, and not a thousand apologies, she wasn't going to complain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I wanted to keep this as a one-shot (for once) but I couldn't not give them smut of some sort haha. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! Can't wait to see where the actual episode takes us and how they will get together eventually! x**


End file.
